Letters of Affection
by teamzeus
Summary: Persephone writes a letter of her devotion to her new love Hades. Two parts, three parts depending on where things go.
1. Persephone's Letter

Summary: **Persephone writes a letter of her devotion to her new love Hades. Two parts, three parts depending on where things go.  
**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Hades, Persephone, or Greek Mythology. I wish, but I don't.** _**Dear Hades,**_

_My life had definitely changed. If it for the better or the worse, I do not know, but it has changed, and I'm glad it did. I never honestly thought I'd say this, but I miss you terribly. I'm actually kind of relieved that I could get that out. Its all been pent up inside of me, and the past couple of days without you, I've felt like I'm going to burst. I know me writing to you goes against everything that Zeus and the fates have created, but I don't care what they think. You've shown me that it doesn't matter what others think, that life is better without the whims of petty gods, and I will be forever grateful. _

_I know that some say you kidnapping me was just bad luck, but you know, I think it was destiny. Those pomegranate seeds? Fate. I think I'm finally starting to understand how you feel about me. You said that anything, and everything you had was mine. How much your heart ached without the comfort of my touch. And when I asked you if you would die for me, you said no. You said you wouldn't die for me, you would live for me, and not leave me to suffer with you gone. You would be there to protect me, and cherish me and love me. And I really do think I understand._

_Mother says it won't be long until you become bored with me, and no longer want me. At first, that struck me hard in the heart, but now that I ponder it further, I know that my mother is wrong. Everyone up on Olympus has a very wrong impression of you. They think you're a bloodthirsty warmonger, who lives for the pain and torture of others. But I know the truth. And, I was hoping that as long as I knew, that would be enough for you. _

_But, if you would take the time to answer me, I would love to know how you are coping. Do you miss me? Are you lonely? How is the amount of souls? Does Cerberus miss me as much as I miss him? Is Hecate still causing trouble? But most important of all… What are you wearing right now?_

_It doesn't seem fair, that you have to deal with this… I know you must be having a rough time. But I just want you to know, that no matter where we are, or how far apart, I will always be thinking of you, and.. I will always love you. _

_So my sweet, please remember that I will be home soon, and try not to fret. For I think I am heartsick enough for the both of us. _

_Time with you seems to fly by, where as time up hear in the sunlight, that no longer seems warm or beautiful compared to you, seems to last for an eternity. _

_Give my love to all of them. Hecate, Thanatos, Morpheus, Moros, Eris, Nemesis, Charon, and Hypnos. But my love is sent to you especially. Remember to smile, my heart, for your smile is too beautiful not to be shown off. _

_All of my care, love, passion, adoration, yearning, lust and affection,_

_Yours only,_

_Persephone_

Persephone sighed as she folded up the letter. Her heart yearned to be with Hades, but she knew her mother needed her. So for now, sending letters of her love to him, would have to be enough.

**AN: So how was it? The idea just popped into my head, and I had to write about it. I'm going to write a second part to this, most likely hades letter back. Then maybe a third part, depending on how part 2 will end. **

**Please review!**


	2. Hades' Reply

The day had been long and lazy. The amount of souls Hades had to judge had decreased drastically, now that Persephone was with her mother. The Lord of the Dead was lounging –yes _lounging_- around on his throne of obsidian, bored out of his wise mind. It was not often that Hades had nothing to do, but his daily tasks had gone from fifty to zero.

A knock on the throne rooms oak doors, added a hope of excitement to Hades present dilemma. Hecate entered her ruby eyes glazed with boredom.

"A message for you, milord." She said in her musical voice, bowing her head ever so slightly.

"From who?" Hades asked, a spark of hope present in his midnight blue orbs.

"Lady Persephone, milord."

Hades was out of his throne and across the stone floor in seconds, grabbing the letter out of Hecate's hands.

He tore open the letter, and began to read.

Hecate watched as her kings face became a mask of wonder and admiration. Then, as he came to what Hecate assumed was the end, his eyes filled with tears. Shocked, Hecate averted her gaze and whispered,

"Anything you need milord?"

"A pen and paper please." He murmured, dabbing at his eyes.

Hecate nodded and quickly left the room. The tears spilled over and Hades sat on his throne, re-reading the letter until it was memorized. She had said that she loved him, more than once, and that she missed him. The joy and longing that overwhelmed his heart, was almost unbearable.

"Here is what you asked for, Lord Hades." Hecate whispered softly, as if trying to comfort her king. Hades had not even heard her come in.

"Thank you. You may take your leave." Hades said, smiling nervously at her.

As Hecate left the grand throne room, Hades got to work on his reply.

_Dear my beautiful Persephone,_

_ Knowing that you finally understand my feelings for you, is the most wonderful feeling I am experiencing without you here. The joy in my heart is indescribable. How I wish you knew how terribly my heart aches for you, my love, and the loneliness I know that the others feel is just the start of how much we need you._

_ Fate and destiny… Before I met you, I would have found such things silly. But now that I –for lack of a better word- have you, I bow down before it._

_ Your mother could not be farther from the truth. I could never become bored of you. You're the most fascinating being I have ever known, and your beauty has me hypnotized. As for the other Olympians, well darling, I have grown accustomed to their foolish ways. And yes, as long you know the confusing truth of me, I will need nothing else._

_ Do I miss you? Well I couldn't even say yes, because, dear heart, I'm in need of you. Every molecule of my twisted being is trembling with the need for you. I would give anything just to see you once. Am I lonely? Oh Persephone, I think you know the answer to that. I hate to admit it, but I'm… More than lonely. I'm lonely, tired, insecure, and… Scared of your absence. I can't describe how I feel. Telling you these things… It's taking some getting used to, but anything for you, my sweet._

_ As for the souls… Well what else can I say? I'm bored out of my mind. The most souls I may get in a day are about ten. Without the souls, the rest of my tasks have dropped in number._

_ Cerberus is not himself without you here. I can tell that he misses you very much. And Hecate… Well she's the same as always. _

_ Well, as for what I am wearing… I suppose if you want to know. My black shirt, the one with the red lines. My leather jacket and pants. The black boots I got last year, and my ring. Oh how I love you._

_ Seeing what you have written, about your love. How my heart swells. I love you with all of heart, soul, being. My complete essence has nothing but love and affection for you._

_ If anyone does not need to fret, it is you. Let me be the heartsick one, for I do not want you to feel any pain. Please, my heart, do not grieve. We WILL be back together soon._

_ The Underworld seems so much colder without you. I am having a hard time trying to sleep like you taught me. Sleep is not a natural part of me. Nothing makes me happy anymore, not with you gone. Please come home soon._

_ Smiling is the one thing I cannot do without you here._

_ I love you. I cherish you. I absolutely adore you._

_ All of the love I have,_

_ Hades. _


End file.
